1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tire-mounted stands and more particularly pertains to a new tire-mounted step device for allowing a user to reach into the engine compartment of a vehicle for the servicing thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tire-mounted stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, tire-mounted stands heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,851,312; 4,947,961; 5,456,479; 4,782,916; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 394,628; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,126.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tire-mounted step device. The prior art describes inventions having bracket members for hanging from a tire, and also having a step or platform for the user to stand upon.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new tire-mounted step device which has many of the advantages of the tire-mounted stands mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new tire-mounted step device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tire-mounted stands, either alone or in any combination thereof. The inventive device includes a step having a main wall and a perimeter wall depending downwardly along a perimeter of the main wall; and also includes a bracket assembly being adjustably and foldably attached to the step; and further includes a brace assembly being pivotally attached to the step and being adapted to engage an exterior of a tire. None of the prior art describes a bracket assembly which can be easily adjusted to fit different tire sizes with the first elongate members being dually adjustable, nor describes brace members which are biasedly engagable to the tire to securely hold the step device upon the tire.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the tire-mounted step device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new tire-mounted step device which has many of the advantages of the tire-mounted stands mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new tire-mounted step device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tire-mounted stands, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new tire-mounted step device for allowing a user to reach into the engine compartment of a vehicle for the servicing thereof.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new tire-mounted step device that is easy and convenient to mount about a tire of a vehicle.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new tire-mounted step device that can be easily adjusted to fit any tire size for vehicles having different sizes of tires.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.